Figure Eight
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: "I chased your love around a figure eight, I need you more than I can take" - Figure Eight by Ellie Goulding. Cassie didn't expect being in a relationship with him could be this fun. Random drabbles of Dick/Cassie; fluff, humor
1. Two of a Kind

**A/N:**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Some of you guys might have read my drabble collection "Tell Me You Love Me" and I decided to scratch it off because of the poor following of the story and difficulty of keeping up with it. Well, not completely scratch it off. I decided to give each ship seperate stories for their drabbles to run free; example: "Cold Coffee" and "Innocent." This story will be drabbles of Dick/Cassie with the age gap. "Cold Coffee" has them only a year apart. Most of my drabbles are random with no plot. I write numerous of quick drabbles on the side of writing and outlining main stories. So far my current main stories (ones with plot) are "What We Have is Enough" (Wonderbird) and "Paperlove and Birds" (Wonderwing).My drabbles aren't serious and are mostly for humor/fluff with no plot.  
**

**I will notify followers of "Tell Me You Love Me" of it being scratched but Bruce/Zatanna will get their own story to have drabbles of only them. Look out for their drabble story called "Animal"**

**Sorry for the trouble. I thought it would be nice to keep all my drabbles in a collection like other writers but unlike the others, I upload frequently and it's hard to follow when I constantly change the characters.  
**

* * *

**Two of a Kind  
**

* * *

"Cass, come on, you're going to be late!" he knocked on the bathroom door. "You don't want to be late for the play do you?"

"Maybe I want to be late!" she muttered.

He chuckled at her childishness. "Come on hun," he says in an encouraging tone. "You can't let your school down or your friends. They worked so hard for the play. You can't let them down, hun. They need you. You're one of the main characters. And the play can't even start without you." He pressed his ear against his bathroom door to listen to what she was saying. He smirked. She was mumbling - meaning that she was rethinking what she wanted to do.

"Fine," she sighed.

"That's my Cass."

"When I come out..." her voice was low. He knew that she was blushing. He couldn't help but to smirk. "Can you...can you...can you promise not to laugh at me?"

He chuckled. She was so cute when she was nervous. He knew right now - at this very moment, she was sitting on the tiled ground and hugging her legs. It should be disturbing how much he knew her...but then again he was her boyfriend so it made sense. "Why would I do a thing like that?" he asked in a taunting tone.

He could hear her bite her lip. "Just promise me that you won't laugh, okay?"

"I won't," he was being sincere. He knew if he did, she would run back in the bathroom and lock herself inside for hours and he would spend the rest of the night pleading and begging for forgiveness.

"Scout's honor?"

He laughed and nodded. "Scout's honor."

"Fine," she sighed.

He took a step back and watched her open the door. He stood still and stared at her, too shock to say anything else. His eyes gazed her body - every inch - his mouth was opened.

"You're not saying anything. Do I look that bad?" she tugged at her bangs, trying to hide her face. Blood pumped to her cheeks as a display of her embarrassment.

He smiled, amused how she could ever think she could look unattractive. "No...you look...wow," he took several steps to get a better look. He shook his head and closed his mouth. She looked beautiful. Her hair was in a bun and she was dressed in short light green colored strapless dress. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and there was glitter all over the bodice and on the leaf-like skirt. She had on sheer tights and matching light green ballet flats with pompoms. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing sheer, gossamer wings. "You look so cute," he couldn't help but to grin. She looked so adorable.

"Really?" she bashfully looked up at him to meet his eyes.

He shook his head and his smile on his face grew wider. "Yes," he nodded. "You look very cute, Tinkerbell." He leaned to kiss her lips but she backed away before he could.

"What?" he asked. He raised his eyebrow at her. She never refused him. "What did I say?"

"You called me Tinkerbell," she frowned.

Her wanted to kiss her then. She was pouting and he just wanted to kiss her. She looked very adorable when she pouted. "I don't see anything wrong with that especially when you're playing her."

"Ever since I was little, everyone called me Tinkerbell and I hate it. I don't know why people like to call me Tinkerbell," she bit her lip. She hated it. Tinkerbell was a girly character, something that she wasn't. "I thought you were the only person that wouldn't call me by that name."

He titled her chin up and kissed her gently. "I'm certain they weren't calling you Tinkerbell to tease you."

"Then why do people call me Tinkerbell?"

"Because you look like her even without the costume."

"No, I don't."

He let out a slight snicker. "Yes, you do."

"Can I tell you something?" she asked out of the blue.

"Anything, hun."

"I actually signed up to be a background character but the teacher forced me to be Tinkerbell because he said I looked like her."

"Because you do," he planted a kiss on her neck. "You even sound like her."

"I don't," she shook her head. She could feel her legs shaking from the sight of his mischievous smirk.

"Denial," he laughed to himself. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "You even act like Tinkerbell - cute, hotheaded, hyper, and adorable."

"Why do you like to tease me?" she blushed. She wanted to scream at him for teasing her but the way he teased her...she couldn't help but to be flattered. She kissed him back, unable to resist his gentle touches.

"Because I love you."

She was pleased by his answer but she knew he was just saying that to avoid telling her his actual reason. "That's not a good reason," she blushed harder.

"I think it is," he whispered on to her throat. He pulled back and stared at her face. "You have something on her face."

She blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah." He took her by the wrist and led her back to the bathroom. She eyed herself in the mirror and saw a smudge mark on her waterline. She frowned. This was why she never wear makeup on a regular basis. She applied it poorly and only put on makeup for special occasions. "Let me get it off for you, okay?" his eyes flickered at her.

"Okay." She was holding her breath, watching him lean down to meet her head level. He grabbed a washcloth and dampened it with water and wiped the smudge away. She moved back. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning your face," his tone was relaxed. He holds her face in place and wipes away everything.

"But you're taking all the makeup off."

"I'm aware." He dabbed the cloth on her face delicately. He arched his back to get closer to her. "You don't need makeup. You're already beautiful as it is." Her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't much makeup. She only put mascara, powder, a pale pink colored blush, and shimmer to make her skin sparkle but to hear him say something like that...it made her feel so happy. He placed the cloth down and stroked her cheekbone. "There." She could hear him breathing. His breathing was heavy - she wasn't breathing at all. His fingers slide from her face. He goes on his knees and strokes her legs - slowly running his hand up her thigh...and brushing up her dress...going in between her shorts...He stood up and held her face up for her to look at him. "We can continue this after the play," he smirked.

He released her and was the first to walk out. She grinned, watching him leave. Oh, t_hey would definitely continue where they left off after the play..._

* * *

**A/N: For you guys that don't know: the voice of Cassie, also voiced Tinkerbell in the current Tinkerbell movies. Also, the voice actor that voices Dick also voiced Terence in the Tinkerbell movies. (Terence is Tinkerbell's love interest).  
**

**Debating if I should upload the Dick/Cassie drabble from "Tell Me You Love Me" in this story or not...**

**Again, sorry for the sudden change.  
**

**Please review.**


	2. Breathing Space

**A/N:**

**FAQ: Ages  
**

**So their ages have been altered. (in YJ wikia Cassie is fourteen and Dick's nineteen but I changed it for this fic)**

**Cassie is eighteen (she's a senior in high school) and Dick is twenty-one. They've been together for a year and a half.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Breathing Space**

* * *

His fingers sweep her hair off to the side. He kisses the back of her neck - they were naked, their bodies pressed against each other. They were on his bed - she's sitting in between his legs - her back facing him. His lips travel downward to kiss her back to cause her to shudder from his touch. Each time they slept together, he had to prepare her for it. She recently became sexually active but she still wasn't used to the intimacy of it all. He returns to her neck and kisses her sensitive spot. Sensitive. So sensitive still. "How are you feeling?" he asked. He was massaging her shoulders, trying to trigger more pleasure for her.

"Good," she rasped. The sound of her voice - the sound when she's becoming pleasured - it's so enticing. "So good," she tilts her head back to let him massage her more. He smiles. He could feel her tense body unwinding.

"You think you're ready?" he whispered to her hair.

"I think so."

He moved and pressed her to the bed, making her lay flat. He climbs on top of her - spreading her legs. He kissed her on the lips, letting his tongue warm in her mouth. His fingers run through her hair and his body settles in closer to hers. "Tell me when you know you're ready," he mouths, kissing her.

Sometimes...sometimes he feels guilt for taking her and initiating the relationship.

He knew well she wasn't ready but he went along with it.

His hands interlocked with hers. She's holding his hands tightly - their hands following their movements. Swaying. They were swaying. He inhales her - very so often that he could barely distinguish between his scent and hers. She breaks the kiss and breathes to him, "I'm ready."

With those two words of approval, he doesn't hesitate.

No.

He never does.

...

She's sleeping now. He sits beside her, watching her breathe. He was solemn, his hair falling to his eyes. She was exhausted he could tell by the way her chest was rising and sinking in. His eyes lowered and he chuckled slightly. Innocent. She looked so innocent still.

He remembers well of the life before they were in a relationship.

Things were so simple then.

Innocent.

* * *

_He was just her teacher then - or rather guardian. That was how Diana described it. He kept an eye on her and made sure she was improving as a hero. Their relationship - their social relationship and interaction were more on the terms and grounds of a brother and sister relationship. He took care of her like he took care of all the new, fleshed out recruits but unlike the others, he teased her._

_Oh, how he loved to tease her._

_He loved to see her react in such ways._

_He knew well that she hated it._

_Sometimes he would break some boundaries to see her get annoyed or turn red._

_He couldn't help it though. He found her cute and liked to see her get mad. Every time she did, he couldn't help but to find it adorable. Their feelings then for each other were not elicit. He didn't come to conclusion for his feelings until she was sixteen years old - he had known her since she was fourteen - and it came out almost in a natural sense._

_The day - the day that he realized he liked her - it wasn't an easy day for him. He took out his date to a restaurant and found her there as well but with a date of her own. She was with Bart. Something in him snapped. He couldn't concentrate on anything else but to watch them - he doesn't even remember who his date was that night. He just remembered being upset and wound up on the young couple. He just kept his eyes on her - Cassie and made sure Bart stayed in line. The feelings - those feelings were inactive the day after and they didn't resurface until two months later when it was Valentine's Day._

_On Valentine's Day he watched her give out valentines to everyone - everyone except him. He was mad and hurt. It ruined his whole day to see her give out valentines. Or rather killed him. He was the kind of person to get jealous - even to an extent of possessive. The only positive part was when he was like that, he wasn't controlling or try to attempt to interfere. No, he rather sat down in the sidelines and watched._

_It killed him though to see her give out valentines to people she barely knew in the team. Killed him wasn't even the word to describe. It rather altered him temporarily. His mood was sour at the time and he was detached from everything else._

_His mood did not change until the end of the day when they were alone in the area that they sparred together. She had rushed to him and bashfully gave him his valentine. He held the valentine in his hands and stared. She was saving him for last, he realized. She didn't forget about him or shun him from her life._

_The valentine...the valentine was something._

_Really something._

_It was a pretty card - prettier than any of the cards that he had seen at expensive stores. He knew she must have made it by hand because he had never seen a card like this before. The card was in the shape of a bird - his logo, he realized - and the card was white and full lace - yet it was sturdy. He was silent for a moment to admire the gift. The card was a mixture of tissue paper, silk, and lace. He realized that the cutouts were all done by hand - her hands. All the valentines she had given out were made by hand but they weren't elaborate as this. He knew that she must have spent a lot of time with his. "Thank you," he looked up at her with a smile._

_She stood there still. "It doesn't say anything though," she blushed. "I've been-I've been trying to figure out the right words to say but I couldn't. That's why I gave you the card so late - it's not like I didn't have anything to write - I just don't know where to begin."_

_He didn't really initiate the relationship._

_It was rather her._

_"Anyways," she breathed. She let her hair cover her face. "I-I-I like y-you," she stammered. "A-lot."_

_And he was the one to polish off the finishing touches._

_He leaned and kissed her then. He was gentle with her. He was never gentle with anyone but with her, he was gentle. Somewhat innocent. He pulled away, his eyes lowered. They remained expressionless. They stared at each other. He brushed her hair from his face and looked at her. He was leaning - indirectly trapping her._

_He walked away then._

_He went to Helena and asked for their permission to ask her daughter to be with him. He knew it was dangerous with him being a few years older than her daughter but he didn't care. After a long talk, she agreed. They established common terms and but he knew in time he would eventually break._

_Things fell into place afterwards._

_Even though people knew about his relationship with Cassie, they didn't say a word about it. They knew from the start there was something between them. They knew that the two would be together. The only person that didn't have it mind was Diana but oddly enough, once she found out, she was fine with it._

* * *

She woke up in his arms. She found him fast asleep. He was holding her firmly. Peaceful. He looked so peaceful. She smiled to herself, stroking his hair. She settled herself back onto his chest and started to contemplate their life before.

* * *

_**Next Drabble to Come...**_

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. I know it's unrealistic with the whole approval thing but since my main story "Paperlove and Birds" and "What We Have is Enough" are realistic and serious, I wanted to give them a nice relationship. In my plot stories, you know there won't be any approving at all.**

**I know people with age gaps can date if the parents approve but it's rare now a days for parents to do so.  
**

**Please review!**


	3. Weightless

**A/N: rated STRONG T for language.**

* * *

**Weightless**

* * *

_"You're just so- you're just-," Cassie cut herself off. She wanted to scream at him for constantly teasing her but she knew it would be inappropriate. She pouted and crossed her arms. _

_He smirked. She's so cute when she was mad at him. Her face was red and her eyes were furrowed - he wanted to just kiss her and **hard**. Fucking slam her to the wall. "Someone's a little irritable," he stated, suppressing himself from snickering. He wanted to take her off to darken corners and be free to express his emotions towards her._ "_It was only constructive criticism," he said reasonably, masking his snickering. He feigned his face to be stern. "You shouldn't take it so seriously, Wonder Girl."_

_She frowned deeper. She went on her toes and glared at him. "Not take it seriously?" _

_GOD, she smelled so good.  
_

_And her lips...they were in a pout. A pout. Damnit. He wanted to kiss them. He knew what would happen if he kissed her. She would be even more mad but mad with herself for enjoying him kissing her. And he knew she would enjoy his kissing.  
_

_He could feel himself licking his cracked, dried lips. "If you're not going to be cooperative then, run ten laps around the track."_

_She wanted to punch that stupid smirk off his face. She sighed. There was nothing she could do. Nightwing was her leader and there was no way for her to defy him. "Okay," she said. She hated that bastard. She hated him. Absolutely hated him._

_He stood there in place and watched her run._

_"You want to fuck her, don't you?" Artemis asked him._

_He turned around and found Artemis in front of him. She had a crooked smile on her face. He reciprocated her smile._

_"So you want to fuck her, don't you?" she crossed her arms.  
_

_"Perhaps," he said nonchalantly. He really wanted to fuck her. He grinned to Artemis to show her his answer. He wasn't even ashamed. He wasn't blind and neither was Artemis. Cassie...she was attractive, very, very attractive. ____Developed. She was quite developed. _"And she's not so bad with the eyes," he crookedly smiled.  


_"Then why aren't you pulling out your Nightwing charms?" she nudged him._

_"She's still in high school," he shrugged.  
_

_"So?" Artemis scoffed. "When you were in high school you were with a twenty- four year old. There's barely an age difference with you guys. You should get with her. "_

_He bit his lip. "It isn't that simple. I have to win her first." And Cassie made it clear that she didn't want anything involved with him. He knew it was his fault though for ruining his chances.  
_

_"It shouldn't be that hard for a dog with experience," Artemis winked._

_"She's like a kitten and kittens do not like dogs."_

_"But don't you like the challenge?"_

_He didn't answer. He was too busy watching Cassie. Her hair was flowing everywhere - her skin being bathed in the sun...he turned away when she had eye contact with him. He eyed her from the corner of his eye as Cassie past by him. He became smug. "She's so cute," he admitted to Artemis. "I can just eat her up."_

* * *

**Now**

"You're so cute, you know?" he whispered to her affectionately. "So cute," his throat was burning.

His eyes lowered.

She was on the ground, bleeding. Joker had stabbed her moments before. The Joker punctured her many times. "It's going to be okay," Dick whispered to her, swallowing his sadness. Watching her earlier being stabbed...was unbearable. Terrifying.

If Joker had stabbed her a centimeter higher...she would have...died.

Dick couldn't imagine his life without her.

He used all the remaining strength he had and scooped her in his arms. Bleeding. They were bleeding. Cuts were laced all over their bodies. His right arm was broken and she was barely hanging onto her consciousness. He placed her on his back. He clutched on to her legs and started to walk. "The medical center isn't that far."

"Okay," she winced.

His hand grazed her thigh. He was careful with her, taking his time walking. He was injured from fighting and he could barely stand on his own but he forced himself to. He forced himself despite his arm - despite his leg - despite the fact he was limping. For her. For her sake. For her life. Her blood soaked his clothes but he didn't care. He held onto her. He held on like he never held anyone before. "Why did you do that?" his tone was dry and emotionless.

He hated himself.

"Why did you let the Joker stab you?" he swallowed the lump in his throat. The Joker stabbed her multiple times.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," her voice kissed him. "If I wasn't there to take the knife, he would have killed you. He had you on the ground Dick. What else could I have done? You were injured - unable to move. I couldn't let you die."

"And I couldn't let you die." Watching her...watching her sacrifice herself for him...he didn't deserve it. He rather die than to have anything happen to her. "I can't imagine my life without you. Please..." he was breathing heavily from the physical and mental pain. "Stop this. You don't need to do this."

"I can't stop being a hero, just like the way you can't stop either."

"I love you too much though."

"I know," she chuckled to herself. Her voice sounded so weak. Frail. "We'll always have this conversation everywhere we go, will we?"

His heart was beating. "There it is," he said. "We're almost there. Hold on, okay? Hold on tight. Never let go." He wasn't breathing anymore. Her head kept hitting him...she was struggling to hold on to consciousness. "Whatever you do, don't fall asleep," his voice was cracking. Tears were streaming down his face. "Don't."

"I know-

He gathered all his will to squeeze her thigh. "Don't fall asleep," his voice was frantic. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He was moving faster now - balancing her weight and his. "Almost there, hold on, sweetheart," his voice was never so gentle. "You're so cute, you know?" he forced himself to chuckle. "So cute...I can just eat you up."

He moved his shoulder back to snap her out from falling asleep. "I will give you my years..." he started to recite his mother's wedding vows to his father. "To just have you here...I will drown in all my fears...to wipe all your tears..."

That was the last thing she heard.

...

...

...

_I will give you my years,_

_To just have you here_

_I will drown in all my fears,_

_To wipe all your tears_

_..._

* * *

His eyes opened and he found himself in the dark, on his bed. She was there, in his arms, her back turned to him. Sweat clung onto his skin. He exhaled deeply, feeling all the life returning to his lungs. It was only a dream. He eyed the face of his clock; four a.m. Damn. He was supposed to wake her to leave to go to her room at Diana's. He stretched his arms but felt his muscles constrict. He winced in pain.

He became pale.

His arm...his arm was broken...

He tugged at the covers and turned her sleeping body towards him. His eyes lowered - she was shirtless - but the bandages covered her chest and stomach completely. His skin tightened. "Sweetheart," he whispered, shaking her.

She moaned and her eyes opened slowly. He felt his heart relaxing. "What's wrong?" she asked, going closer to him.

"Nothing," he swallowed.

Her eyes were consumed by concern for him. Her fingers touched his cast and ran up to his bare skin.

"You're hurt," his voice cracked. He was snapping. Everything in his mind was falling apart. "You're hurt, sweetheart," he started to cry.

"I'm fine," she touched his cheek and gave him a smile.

He shook his head. "You're hurt," he moved and started to kiss her chest. "Don't assure me that you're fine." He remembered now. He remembered what happened. She had to be hospitalized for days - and some days he wasn't allowed to see her. "You're hurt."

"We've been like this for days," she reminded him calmly.

His lips travel down to her stomach. "It still doesn't feel real," he heaved. "You almost died...I can't-I can't imagine life without you."

She pulled him back to her face to stop him from overbearing her with affection again. "How do you think I feel?" she raised her voice, trying to bring some sense in him. "You almost died too."

He was quiet.

"Don't say it's different. It was painful for me to see you almost die. Don't you dare say it's different because it's not. I love you, okay? I love you," she muttered. He blinked several times. They have been together for a year and a half and this was the first time she told him that she loved him. "I love you," she said in a sweeter tone. He felt a strange sensation spread throughout his body.

He quieted down and started to relax. "You never said that before."

"I wanted to make sure I loved you before saying it."

They were silent. He placed his hands on her face and kissed her. It felt like a long time since they were like this...just kissing each other...just affection. Love without lust. Just love.

* * *

_**Next Drabble to Come**_

* * *

**A/N: So anyways, for a few updates; "Paperlove and Birds" and "What We Have is Enough" are put on hold due to the fact I have AP tests soon. They will be both updated in two weeks. However during the time, I'll be releasing drabbles (Cold Coffee)/ (Figure Eight)/(Innocent)/and some independent oneshots. Drabbles don't take too much of my time and I have to focus on my tests.  
**

**Hope you guys understand.**

**PLUS I MADE A ONESHOT STORY OF WONDERWING. IT'S CALLED. IT'S RATED M. FIRST M woo. PLEASE READ IT AND STUFF CUZ IT'S SUPER LONELY UNDER THE MATURE TAG. LOL**


	4. AN

**A/N**

**Going to end this story due to the lack of followers and reviews and also I have some drabbles that are parallel to this story but they are rated mature. I'm going to focus on finishing my other stories before posting them. Hope you guys understand. For more Wondering check out: "Paperlove and Birds" and "Cold Coffee" and "Safe and Sound."**


End file.
